Courage of Nations
by AkiSon
Summary: America and Canada are magical nations, something England has kept from them for centuries. After many years of decision-making, the two decide to embrace it and what do you know? They get sent to Hogwarts. However England warns them, one of Hogwarts' many secrets is that it will challenge them as nations and only those with the courage of Nations can survive with their sanity.
1. Chapter 1

America POV

I rushed out of my apartment using my secret, underground tunnel. Why? If I went out the normal way, people will no doubt be waiting for me, in protest. Ever since the world wars have ended, humans started blaming the reason why the world is a whole mess on us, the nations.

They've been attacking us like crazy.

Tomorrow, the other nations and I have a conferenced to discuss a solution, this is after all going out of whack, I mean, I was barred from every burger place in the U.S.! I heard Germany had the same problem with all the bars over at his place. Not only that, but raids against us is now a common thing, and our bosses are doing nothing about it.

Anyways, the tunnel that I'm using is really old, from the days of slavery, I'm the only living person to know of it. I use it for emergency escapes and such. Then I saw a shadow, someone else was here! I was going to hide, but then I saw that it was just my brother Matthew. I forgot he knew about this too. Sure enough, his pet polar bear, what was its name again, was following him.

"Hey dude!" I called out to my little brother.

"Hi..." he shyly responded.

I ran towards his direction.

"So where are we?' I asked.

"Just under the border of New York. I found someone who is willing to fly us over to the conference at Spain's place." he said," she was the philosophical type, so he blames humanity for the wars, not us."

Canada POV

Oh how lucky I was to bump into that person. Unlike most nations, my citizens have not a clue where I live, much less how I look like. There are the few exceptions though. The few individuals who bury themselves in books everyday, she was one of those. She walked up to me sometime last week when I went to buy some maple syrup. She wore a white wool coat, a pink dress that was barely visible and leather boots that reach just above her ankles, her hair was platinum blond and was long, held into a ponytail by a white ribbon, her eyes were a striking purple, if I didn't know better I would have thought she was a female Russia.

"Why hello Mattie," she said as if we were long time friends. I jumped in shock, not very many nations ever took notice of me, much less any human, but how did she know my name? Unless if she knew my identity as a nation, those were my thoughts when I met her.

As if reading my mind she whispered, "Yes, I know you're Canada, but don't worry I'm here to help you, so just go along with it"

I thought her voice sounded genuine enough so I gave in, " Oh hi, I haven't seen you in a while, umm..."

"Oh Mattie! It's been forever, I'm not surprised you forgot my name, remember, it's Lea. Say why don't we get out of here and go to a nearby cafe."

She didn't say it aloud, but I can tell she wanted to talk to me, privately," Better yet, how about we go to your place," I suggested, I would have offered up my cabin but a piece of myself didn't fully trust her just yet.

"Sure, why not."

She lived in a typical apartment with fireplace and everything. We sat at her dining area and she served us some hot chocolate.

"Why do you want to help me anyway?" I finally asked her.

"Why? Humans are just so stupid sometimes that's why. They avoid blaming themselves and blame others instead. I mean, just look at World War II. Look at the medieval times. It's everywhere. Yet, we never learn from that very mistake. But the question is, are you willing to accept my help. I can do a numerous set of things, I can paint landmarks from any country, pilot a jet, look up information, just ask me."

"Pilot a jet? That could be useful," i told her, "my usual pilot went on boycott recently, and I need someone who is able to take America and I to Spain's house, he's the one who's hosting the next World Conference next week."

"I'd be happy too, only under one condition." Of course I should have known. Nothing is ever truly free." I've been fascinated by the nations ever since I was just a little girl. I'm wondering, can I have your autograph? America's too?"

"That's it?" I asked, "no problem, I'll give you mine's right now, and I know America will be very willing to give you his."

Now back onto the present, I had no other way to contact America except through the old tunnel, that connected from his house in Washington D.C. to barely on my side of border. I know that recently though, he has taken to being in his apartment in New York. It was a best place to be in at the moment for wasn't as crowded as the capital of his proud country and less people knew where he lived in the city, only about a couple thousand.

Anyway, Lea told me to meet up with her at some airport in New York, with America.

From there, she'll take us to Spain's place, where we'll hopefully be safe from the cruel world as it is right now.

"Okay so America, she did have one request though," I went back to telling him.

"What is it?" He said as if to say, I want to get this over with.

"She wants our autographs, I already gave her mine..."

Without a second thought he got out a picture of himself, where did it come from, and signed using a black marker, where did he get THAT from, it said Your Hero, America.

No one's POV

So they went on ahead to the place that Lea told Canada to. Before they did so, Canada disguised his older brother to avoid attention, America ended up with contacts that made his eyes look purple, and dyed hair, it wasn't a permeant dye though. His outfit was also completely change, from his traditional military outfit to casual shirt and jeans.

The airport was crowded with families going on vacation and such, no wonder too, it was the beginning of summer, so they didn't look too out of place. Sure enough, Lea was there waiting for them, she was wearing an outfit that proclaimed her as a pilot of some sort, nothing at all like when Canada first saw her.

"You two ready?"

The two nodded in response. She took them to a small jet parked with the other planes. It wasn't the usual luxury they were used to, but it was bearable for the two nations.

Lea told them about how she was a female test pilot during World War II and her travels prior to the war as she flew the aircraft.

"One time I met France you know," she told them," he was such a flirt."

After hours of being airbound, Lea finally switched into landing mode and aimed at the landing way below. Aftering landing without trouble, she left the two after they made it through security and such, but not without giving them enough money to call a taxi that would take them to the hotel that the nations were meeting at, since they flew overnight, Canada and America had about two hours before the meeting began.

Time skip

The two brother nations entered the conference room to see all the other nations there, no surprise.

America settled himself in a seat with Canada taking the chair to his left.

This meeting was already far from usual. The typical arguing and fighting was absent. Almost everyone has been affected by this after all. Rumor has it Spain and Romano hadn't had been able to harvest their tomatoes, causing to be unusually bad-tempered, even for himself. Austria couldn't help but continuously play Beethoven to reflect his depressed mood. France has been going through wine withdrawal, and lastly England hasn't had tea for the past few months. In a summary no one was happy not even Finland or Latvia.

The atmosphere was thick with depression and even America and Italy could read it.

Germany broke the silence," I guess you all know why we're here."

Some nations grumbled in response.

"Well? We can't just let this continue on! Someone please come up with an idea!" His voice cracked and then came a rare sight. Germany's face shed tears.

Out of all the countries, he was one of the ones who suffered the most. People blamed him for his former boss, Hitler's choices. Some vengeful Jewish people would throw rocks at Germany's house. He hasn't had a drink in who knows how long. He also had to face the humans from the Allied nations who came to his house just to ridicule him. It wouldn't have hurt so bad though, if it weren't for the fact that his own citizens faced the very same ridicule and he felt every last insult, only for them to blame the whole mess of the Holocaust and World War II on him, making the country feel stabbed in the back.

Italy hugged his best friend, Germany hugged back clenching tightly onto . Germany freely shed tears, some of which landed on 's clothes, not that he minded.

England was deep in thought as in thinking something over until he finally spoke,"There is one way..." The atmosphere in the room lit up and multiple nations' eyes gleamed with newfound hope.

"Don't keep us waiting, what is it dude?" America asked.

After a major pause England, barely audible, spoke but one word,"Magic."

All the remaining hope in the room left, well almost.

"Of course," Norway said, "there's that one spell, remember?"

"Guys this is a serious situation, we don't want your magic wand open sesame stuff,"America replied.

Norway looked at America with those dull blue eyes of his as he retorted, "Look America, I know fully well not very many of you believe in magic, but this is our only chance of stopping this."

"Besides it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Romania spoke up.

Sighing in defeat, America said, "Okay, might as well go on ahead."

"Great, then it's settled then. Norway prepare a magic circle," Norway got out a white piece of chalk and started drawing symbols and such on the wooden floor in a corner, "Romania help him," Romania got out from one of his pocket another piece of white chalk and proceed into helping Norway, "And I'll apperate to get my spellbook." Before anyone could say anything against it, the personification of Great Britain and Northern Ireland disappeared. Not too long after, he appeared back with a dusty, leather bound, book with a recognisably Latin title.

"I have one question," Germany, who already stopped crying, said, "What are you planning to do exactly?"

"Easy," England told them.

"We're going to remove any evidence of our existence from the face of the Earth, including people's memories, it's risky and highly dangerous, if we mess up, we could end up in another dimension for eternity or worse," Norway continued, his voice showed no emotion whatsoever. "What!?" multiple countries screamed, now aware of possible hazards.

"It's the only way," England replied.

"But there's a problem now that I think of it," Norway said looking towards his fellow magic trio buddies,"Even between the three of us magical nations, it wouldn't be enough to truly rid all evidence of our existence from the humans. If only there was another magical nation..."

Now truly almost all hope was lost. Well except for one British gentleman looking as if wondering if he should say something, something that he has been hiding.

"Actually there is one, two in fact."

"You never told me about there being others," Norway told him, "So? Who are they?"

England nervously glanced around the room, to see all eyes on him. He took a deep breath,"America and Canada."

**this is my first fanfic in a while. I can't guarantee I will complete it, but maybe if I feel motivated enough, I just might pull through. Also on a side note, you won't see the Harry Potter part of the story for a good few chapters if I'm assuming correctly. Also tell me if any character seems too OOC, I can never seem to get some personalities right in my opinion. Reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to add this last chapter**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is copyright of Hidekaz Himaruya, Harry Potter is copyright of J. K. Rowling, please support the official release.**

Previously...

"I have one question," Germany, who already stopped crying, said, "What are you planning to do exactly?"

"Easy," England told them.

"We're going to remove any evidence of our existence from the face of the Earth, including people's memories, it's risky and highly dangerous, if we mess up, we could end up in another dimension for eternity or worse," Norway continued, his voice showed no emotion whatsoever. "What!?" multiple countries screamed, now aware of possible hazards.

"It's the only way," England replied.

"But there's a problem now that I think of it," Norway said looking towards his fellow magic trio buddies,"Even between the three of us magical nations, it wouldn't be enough to truly rid all evidence of our existence from the humans. If only there was another magical nation..."

Now truly almost all hope was lost. Well except for one British gentleman looking as if wondering if he should say something, something that he has been hiding.

"Actually there is one, two in fact."

"You never told me about there being others," Norway told him, "So? Who are they?"

England nervously glanced around the room, to see all eyes on him. He took a deep breath,"America and Canada."

Now onto where we left off...

Every nation turned to the two shocked, the two brother nations were just as shocked.

"Who?" Kumajirou said, however Canada's shocked expression returned no response to the polar bear cub.

England looked at his two former colonies with a sadden expression, "You both have powerful magic, I remember fully well one time when America turned my house into gingerbread," he laughed slightly, "however, your magic was tearing you both apart, I had locked your powers and the memories of having them long ago, it was what I believed was the best at the time, it was better than to see you both torn between two worlds against each other. I remember it was particularly bad for America, people accused and betrayed each other of being witches and those who truly had the power feared it instead of embracing it."

No one knew how to exactly take in the news. America opened his mouth multiple times, but closed it just as quickly, rejecting whatever he was going to say.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? The circle is complete," Norway said, he was emotionless to the thing, as usual.

"Okay Canada, America, I really wish you wouldn't have found out this way, and I wouldn't be surprised if you both end up rejecting the power after this is all over, but know that, know that... I really didn't want to put you both through this, but it's the only way."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Canada asked, clenching onto his pet polar bear.

"I'm going to unlock your powers, along with your memories," sensing their worry he added, "It won't hurt. You'll just feel a surge through your veins flashes of thing you never remembered doing."

England closed his eyes, held his right hand over America and Canada, holding his spell in his left, he recited in a loud powerful voice, "Amissa recuperanda, et memoria potestas!" *

Both nations felt struck by a sudden force of power. The now released magic circulated through their veins, the feeling was overwhelming. Then they remembered things they couldn't believe was well, their memories. England teaching them how to ride their own brooms, and America being a natural. America and Canada turning some of England's scones into candy and actually edible things. Canada making it snow at England's place in the middle of July.

They didn't know what to take of their newly unlocked powers and memories, it couldn't be just those happy, rather silly memories that they just saw, England did say the reason he locked them up was because it was tearing them apart. They both agreed in silence to shrug it off for now, reminding themselves why they were unlocked in the first place.

"Let's get on with this then!" America said.

The now five magical nations gathered around the magic circle on the ground. America held Canada's right hand and England's left. At England's right was Norway and in between Canada and Norway was Romania.

"All you have to do is hold hands, while Norway and I recite the spell, got it?" England told the two, who nodded in response

And so in low voices, England and Norway started the spell, " Ut homines non essent gentes accendunt testimonio esse, non in eis credit mihi."

On the last few lines all five of them felt their magic drained from their bodies, absorbed by the circle.

Speaking of the magic circle, it glowed a golden color and vanished from sight.

All five of them felt exhausted, particularly America and Canada since this was their first time using magic in who knows how long.

"So," America was breathing heavily, "what now?"

"You two," England said pointing at the brother nations, "come over my house immediately. Norway and Romania can come along, the rest of you can go back to where you came from."

The nations all left the room. Norway and Romania decided to go with the other three, knowing whatever was next would affect them too.

And so without even telling the two brothers, England grabbed America's right hand, and Canada's left, and apparated to his living room. Norway and Romania followed suit.

The two brothers let go of their former caretaker's hand immediately clutching onto their stomachs.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. The first time always makes people nauseous." England said, "you'll get used to it... eventually. I hope."

America's POV

Oh my god, I feel like I'm going to throw up! Next time Iggy, give us a warning, dude that would like be really helpful man.

Okay so I'm in Iggy's place as we speak, personally I have no idea what to think of my new powers. Like on the good side it's freaking cool! I can't believe this is even all real! But the thing that is still bugging me is what was so bad that England took my memories and powers away in the first place.

But then again... I'M THE HERO! I saved the other nations from more sufferings than they already have.

"Anyway, onto business," great to interrupt my thoughts, Iggy, "Now that your powers have been unlocked, you have two options. One you can go back to your regular lives as normal nations, well as normal as you possibly be, but bear the burden of uncontrolled magic."

"Or" I asked.

"Or go over to England's magic school for a few years," Norway finished.

I don't know about Canada, but this wasn't an easy decision for me to make. I mean we just got out of war, I want to relax a bit, besides since the humans forgot about our existence, doesn't that mean I have to somehow convince my boss that I am in fact the personification of his country and not some crazy lunatic. I mean, our bosses still have to know about us, really, they consult us on ideas, after all, they feel that we are wiser than them at times. Then again who wouldn't we have gone through years of war, pain, and suffering.

Okay, okay off topic. Point is, I need some time to think this through.

"I'll- I'll think about it," I told Iggy.

"Yeah, me too, besides my economy is still in really bad shape so I have to tend to that with my boss," Canada whispered/spoke.

No one's POV

And so then came the Cold War. Which left America with hardly much time to even think about what to do with his new-found powers. You know because he was too busy trading blows with Russia. Not only that, but in between, things were changing at his place like the civil rights movement.

Canada was recovering from his bad economy and eventually forgot about it as he had other things on his mind to worry about, such as helping his older brother if things acted up in the Cold War.

Now onto the summer of 1993...

America was in his backyard drinking coffee peacefully. He had grown into living in his mansion in Washington DC and not his apartment, as he loved the ability to go outside and watch the birds and overall enjoy the serenity of it all. He watched the sky above, clouds scattered and a shining sun was visible. Oh how he loved these moments where he could let his thoughts go all sorts of places. It made feel normal for once.

Then he remembered. He wasn't regular. For one thing, he was the very personification of the United States of America, a nation. But even amongst the nations, there was also something about him that made him under a different class, he had magic, one of the only five nations to have said ability.

America avoided thinking about it as much as he could. Why? For one thing, it brought memories he wished to forget. People, his people, hanging each other, betrayals and accusations back when he was only a young colony.

Others in hiding. Thinking they've been given a curse, a curse that made them against God. He vividly remembered one girl especially, a girl named Elizabeth.

Flashback

The warm summer afternoon promised rain as clouds scattered throughout the sky. Young America was wearing a blue button up shirt with a green sweater vest over it, along with a pair of shorts. He was running around in a meadow cheerfully, a girl, about ten, showed up from the nearby village. She had straight, long, blonde hair and green eyes and wore a white dress with pink lining.

America wouldn't have minded her so much, a lot of people from the village came over to the meadow be it to play or pick flowers for that one special one, but she was different. She had a few companions with her, pixies. There were three of them. One strawberry blonde hair, pink eyes, and matching pink dress. Another silver-haired, ice blue eyes, and white dress. The last one, orange hair, yellow eyes, and red dress.

She sat in an area surrounded by wildflowers and watched as her pixie friends picked flowers out and braided them into her hair. She laughed as one accidentally burnt a few buttercups and looked down with guilt.

"Hey!" America exclaimed, running towards the girl, waving excitedly. She took notice of him and was quick to pretending that she was the one braiding her hair and acting as if her friends weren't there. No wonder too, England had told America that only those who had magic can see such creatures, she had to act like that or a regular person would have thought her crazy, especially with what was going onnow with the Salem witch trials and all.

America said, "No don't act like that, I can see them too!"

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Her pixie friends assured her that they sensed him to be a good person and he can be trusted. Of course, magical and regular creatures alike always seemed to like being around nations, like America, so it wasn't a surprise when they flew over to him, urging the young colony to join them.

Once the girl got over her shock, she laughed as the pixies made America a crown of flowers.

"You look silly with that on!" she said.

"I do?" America asked with his eyes full of innocence.

She only laughed harder. "I like you, what's your name? My name is Elizabeth."

"My name? Am-Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Hmm, Alfred, that's a nice name. Oh, I haven't introduced you to my friends haven't I?" She pointed towards the pink one, "She's Flos." Then towards the silver-haired one, "That's Glaciem." And finally to the orange haired one, " and that's Flamma."

"Flos, that means flower. Glaciem, ice right? And Flamma, that means flame." The pixies twirled around America, happy about being recognized.

"You sure do know a lot."

"Well, if I didn't know that, my big brother would scowl me. He doesn't tell me why it's so important though." He made a pout face, which made Elizabeth giggle.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, come, it's dinner time!"

A woman no older than thirty waved at the girl from a distance. She had the same blonde hair, but had blue eyes, like the sky. Elizabeth said her goodbyes to America and left with her mother.

The next day America ran around the very same meadow, nearby the same village. He had high hopes of seeing the girl and her pixie friends again. This continued on for a good few days, that was until the pixies arrived. They urged America to follow them, and who was he to deny them? So he followed them into a somewhat isolated area of the village, to find the only other occupant was Elizabeth herself. Though something was off about her.

Her eyes were heavy with guilt and were worn from lack of sleep and dried up tears. Her hair was tangled and in a mess. How could this happen?

She looked up to see them there, her eyes changed to fear.

"Go away!" She said reproachfully, "I don't want to be infected by beings of the Devil."

"Elizabeth, it's just me, Alfred-"

"No, you're a being sent by the Devil, you were sent only to take me away from God! Just go away!" She held back her tears and looked away, "I don't want them to punish me..."

The last part was barely heard by the young nation, but he understood enough to tell that she was just another person scared. Another person frighten but what they could do because others told them that it wasn't something to acknowledge as a gift but a curse. But to call him a being bent on sending her to Gehenna, or Hell in more common terms, it pained him a little.

He looked at the three pixies who shared his pain too and then down at his shoes, "Fine, I'll go..."

America ran away from the village, all the way back to his house in what we would now call Pennsylvania.

End of Flashback

He surprised himself at how well he remembered, he felt like an old wound reopened. Then he figured that he should force himself to stop thinking of it because he just attracted every pixie, eagle, and rabbit in a five-mile radius, yeah countries do tend to do that if they aren't careful with their emotions.

He sighed to himself and shooed them off, except three pixies who, as usual, refused to leave.

"You three are really persistent sometimes," he told them.

"It was her wasn't it?" Glaciem said in her low cold voice.

America nodded.

"Get over it, we did," Flamma told him.

"I did, only when I think about her, or anyone else in history for that matter, be it Davie or old man Lincoln, it just gets to me, a reopened wound you could say."

***Latin for "recover what was lost, memories and power."**

***Latin for "The Nations no longer exist to humans, burn evidence of our existence, we are not in their memories."**

**I used Google Translate so I'm not entirely sure about the meanings, feel free to correct me if the translations are wrong. Also I don't have a schedule for updates and I'm just going to update when the chapter is done, which can range from just a few days, to probably weeks. I'm going to focus the next chapter more on Canada since a lot of this chapter was America. Reviews, follows, and favorites are still very well appreciated, even if it's just a "good job" as they make me feel really happy and motivated. Big thanks to Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes, Lieutenant Luna, animebookfangrl, and the guest who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: Hetalia is copyright of Hidekaz Himaruya. Harry Potter is copyright of J.K. Rowling. Please support the official release.**

Canada's POV

I stared in shock at what I just did. Shattered glass everywhere. I clutched onto Comacheerio for my personal comfort. The polar bear's ever so soft fur gave me a calming feeling and I was able to gain enough sense to think over what just happened.

Okay so I just came over from Cuba's house(where he at first confused me for America as usual) I went to the kitchen and left Kujakillo in the living room, I got myself and Kurapiro some coffee. I came back and gave him his cup.

"Here you go," I told him.

'Who?" he asked.

Next, I don't know what came over me really, I just broke. I mean I can understand why the nations would confuse me with America, we are brothers after all, but here, Konakirio has been with me for as long as I could remember, yet he couldn't at least try to know my name?

"I'm Canada." It was my usual response, only this time it held power. All the windows of my cabin just shattered, glass was in the air,

Instinctively I grabbed him and ran under a table.

I only finally poked my head out when I was sure it was safe. Which left me to where I am now.

How...? Then it struck me like lightning. Magic.

I never did learn how to control my magic now did I? Mostly because I've been so busy when they were first unlocked and by the time I was finally free of my terrible economy, it was forgotten. Overall I never really thought about it.

However who knows what could happen next time. What if this was a meeting, there could have been some injuries among the nations. I would hate to imagine it. Sure this was the first time this happened, but it reminded me, that this mmagic of mine, it's unstable.

That's it, I'm going to that school of England's.

Then I remembered. America. He is just as unstable. I know he hasn't learned to control his magic because he's been busy with the Cold War and now that it's over, he probably is just taking life easy now.

Well, I think it's time I payed my older brother a visit.

Time skip

I was at the doorstep of his two story high house. I rang the doorbell and while I waited I took some time to look at my surroundings. His unicorn, Lady Liberty, was with some bald eagles at a nearby tree.

America finally opened the door. He was wearing a casual red shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He looked confused and it was obvious he hasn't noticed me.

"Hey..." I was able to muster out, "I'm right here."

He squinted his sky blue eyes and then smiled, "Oh hi there bro, sorry I didn't see you there. Well, come on took me to his living room, where I sat on the jade green sofa. He offered me coffee, but I simply declined.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked me as he sat on the red couch across from me.

"I wanted to talk to you, about you know, that, " I told him, "I think it's time we thought about whether we go to that school of England's. I already decided, but I want to know what you think, also think hard about it, these powers of ours, they aren't safe, unstable."

"Unstable? Seriously? Dude that's all I need to know! I know from all the Hollywood movies I've seen that something unstable is never good."

"Well, that was quick..."

"So, shouldn't we like go and tell Iggy then?"

I nodded, "That sounds reasonable."

Time skip

No one's POV

America and Canada were at England's manor's front door step. It had three stories, was painted a light yellow and had huge windows, outside, there were bushes of flowers and multiple magical creatures, ranging from pixies and gnomes to England's pet unicorn and a few leprechauns, were playing or tending to the garden. It was a rather active place to the magical eye.

Canada rang the doorbell and stood there patiently while America wandered off, Canada noticed his brother stop at a particular purple flower bush, a glint of sorrow appeared on his older brother's face.

England then finally opened the door.

"America, leave the flowers alone! What are you even doing here anyway!?" England yelled.

"Oh, I'm here with Canada, we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Canada?" The elder nation inquired, he turned and finally noticed Canada who was still there patiently at the doorstep.

"HI England..." Canada waved slowly.

"Well, it better be a good reason," England said, "So what are you two gits waiting for, come in."

"Oh come on Iggy, of course it's a good reason." America said as he followed the British man inside along with Canada.

They were in the living room of the vast manor. England put a plate of scones on the coffee table and served the two and himself tea. As much as he hated to admit it, England always enjoyed the company of both America and Canada.

"So what is it that you two wanted to talk about?"

Canada looked at America, waiting for him to explain.

"Hey don't look at me, Canada, you're explaining."

Canada signed, he didn't want to, despite the fact that it was his idea. He was terrible with words. Always was, always has been.

Finally Canada mustered up all the courage in his body to say it.

"England, we made our decision," Canada told the elder nation, "We are going to that school."

It took England a while to catch on to what Canada meant, it never occurred to him that they were here to talk about their magic, but when he finally did he said, "That's it? Okay. Good timing too, I was just about to send a letter to Hogwarts anyway, I just have to tweak my cover story up a bit."

"Hogwarts? That's the name of the place? That sounds like a dis-" America was stopped by England's cold stare.

"I'll tell you two when I receive my response. Is there anything else you two would like to talk about?"

Time skip

Dumbledore was in his office when the owl appeared carrying a letter. At that same time, Remus Lupin just got appointed the defense Against the Dark Arts position.

It was a rather small grey one, they dropped the letter onto the headmaster's lap and left just flew out the very same window like that.

"Hm?" He wasn't expecting a letter.

The headmaster opened it and read,

Dear Dumbledore,

You don't know me so I'd best make quick introductions. I'm Arthur Kirkland, yes of the Noble House of Kirkland. I know my family is well-known for not usually mixing ourselves with other wizards, and most certainly not go to Hogwarts. However, two of my brothers want to go to Hogwarts for the chance to be social. I was wondering if you could accept them into the third year at Hogwarts.

Their basic information is attached to this letter.

Also as family, I simply cannot allow them to go to school without me, so I would like to also apply for a job here, my portfolio is also attached to this letter.

I apologize if I'm asking for too much.

Sincerely,

Author Kirkland

Sure enough, three documents were underneath the latter, two contained information on Alfred F. Jones-Kirkland and Matthew Williams-Kirkland. The third was about Author Kirkland himself. The man made sure to include his specialties and achievements, both magical and muggle.

Remus was finally overcome by curiosity, "what does it say?"

"Someone from the Kirkland House wishes to apply two family members into Hogwarts, they also wish to apply for a job here."

"Are you going to let them?"

"The two boys are more than welcome to come to Hogwarts, but as for the young man, I don't have a spot for him at the moment."

"Can I see, his portfolio?"

"I don't see why not."

Dumbledore handed Remus the document, the werewolf skimmed through it and finally blurted, "he could be my assistant, he's good with magical creatures and has knowledge on defensive spells."

"Are you sure? He might not be accepting of you..."

"Professor Dumbledore, yeah it's possible, but, but I don't think he is that type of person. I don't know why, it's just a feeling in my gut."

"Os it's settled then, I'll send him a reply, and how about we interview him sometime next week?"

"Wednesday sounds fine."

Time skip

England eagerly opened Dumbledore's reply and didn't have a care in the world as he read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Kirkland,

I will be glad to take your two brothers in. Anyone with magic is always welcomed at our fine school.

As for your job application, at first I didn't have a post for you, but one of our newest staff was willing to take you as an assistant, I hope you don't mind that too much.

You have an interview scheduled on Wednesday next week at noon.

I can't wait to work with you during the school year.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore."

England's POV

This is just great! Now it's only a matter of time before the two receive their Hogwarts acceptance letters.

I told them that I would call them once I get a response, so that sounds like the next best thing to do.

And so, I left the dining room, where the barn owl dropped the letter just minutes ago, and headed to my phone, which sat on a counter in one of my vast hallways.

Then, out of habit, don't get the wrong idea, I dialed America's number first.

I didn't wait long until I was introduced with his obnoxiously loud voice, "Yo, who is it?"

"It's me you bloody yank, I'm here to let you know that I just got my response and you two were both accepted."

"That's it. Aww that sucks, I was hoping to get a call about a zombie apocalypse or something."

"You're a bloody git to think that then," I yelled at him before hanging up on him.

"America, sometimes I swear I wonder how is it you're still alive." I muttered under my breath.

Then I dialed who? Oh yeah Canada!

"Hello..." His barely audible voice sounded, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Canada, I'm calling just to say that I got my response, they accepted both of you, also your brother is an idiot."

"Hm, okay."

"Anyway, expect an owl to show up, I don't know when, but expect one. It will bring your acceptance letter and your school supplies list. From there we could assume that America got his too, and then we'll all go to a place I know where we could buy all your supplies."

"That sounds like a plan..."

"Great, see you later then."

Time skip.

Canada"s POV

I was sitting beside my fireplace with my cup of coffee. I took occasional small sips of it, as it was still pretty hot. Kumijoru was across from me with his own cup of coffee, it's times like this where I just like to sit there relax and think about lif-

CRASH!

Well that ruined the moment.

I looked to see that one of my newly replaced windows were now shattered, again. On the floor was a rather large brown barn owl, tied to its leg was a letter. Was this the letter that England told me to expect?

I untied it, and the owl softly hooted, it needed to rest so I picked it up and laid it on my red couch. I placed a cup of water beside it so it could have a drink once it woke up.

Then I proceeded to open the letter.

Dear Mr. Williams,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Yep this is the letter. Wait, does America know to expect a letter too?

America's POV

Oh my god, oh my god, an owl thing just dropped a letter on me, during a meeting. I had to leave the meeting early with Clinton, yeah, he's my boss by the way, because the others gave me weird looks.

"Alfred, what is that letter about anyway. You know how much I hate to leave meetings early."

"Sorry dude, but I don't know what it's about either, and like yeah, I don't know."

And so our driver dropped me off at my house and I went inside to find Tony playing video games and then because I had nothing better I sat in my dining room and opened the letter.

I read it, then again, then again. Not because I couldn't believe it, just because the name was funny, Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Haha haha!

Anyway I gotta tell Canada about this.

At that same time, my phone rang and I ran to the kitchen where it was located. I grabbed it and said

"Yo, who is it?"

"It's Canada..." I was barely able to hear.

"Aw that's great, I was just about to call you dude."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I told him, "I got a letter from Iggy's school, you know the one with the funny name."

"Oh, I was just going to tell you about that, I wasn't sure if you knew to expect one. Anyway meet me over at England's place tomorrow okay? First thing in the morning. Gotta go now bye."

"Okay, bye!"

Canada's POV

After I finished talking with America, I quickly dialed England's number. He answered not long after.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking,"

"Hey England it's, me Canada. I just called America and both of us now have our letters and everything, i told him to meet up at your place tomorrow, then from there we can go to get our supplies."

"That's great, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Time skip

I was waiting for America with England. We were in his living room.. I wore my usual red hoodie with a pair of jeans on. England on the other hand wore a white button up shirt and khakis. I left Kupa at home today so I felt rather uncomfortable.

And finally the doorbell rang, I went to open it, the door revealed America wearing a blue shirt and light ripped jeans.

"You're late," England sneered from the living room.

"Well sorry, traffic and stuff," America replied.

England explained the cover story he had come up with. Turns out the wizarding world didn't completely forget about the nations, but they remember us as a powerful, pure blood wizarding family. England said he had to change our usual human names a little because or else it wouldn't go well with the cover story so instead of my usual take as Matthew Williams, I'm listed as Matthew Williams-Kirkland. America and I are supposed to act like twin brothers and England is our elder brother. I gotta admit, England definitely thought this through.

"Okay time to go now that I got that covered," England finally concluded.

"Great,"America spoke, "So where are we going to get all the things on this list."

America looked down his list with glee.

"Diagon Alley of course!" England responded.

**Okay, this chapter was a pain to write, but I was deeply motivated in the end however to finish it. I hope next chapter isn't as hard, it contains Diagon Alley, and maybe, I'm sure yet, England's interview. Again thanks to Karyn Phantom, Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes(I just had to mention him, I couldn't resist, also there's another reference to Davie in this chapter as well because, well, I couldn't resist.), Anime lover 3593, and a special thanks to a particular reviewer by the name of Starscape593. Thank you so much, your reivew really motivated me to finish it, also yeah, I just based their looks on England and America. As usual I would like to thank those who followed and/or favorited this story. Continued favorites, follows, and especially reviews are greatly appericiated.**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: Hetalia is copyright of Hidekaz Himaruya. Harry Potter is copyright of J.K. Rowling. Please support the official release.**

Previously...

"Great,"America spoke, "So where are we going to get all of the things on this list."

He looked down the list with glee.

'Diagon Alley of course!" England responded.

Now onto the chapter!

"Oh and I almost forgot,"England told himself, "I have to make you two into thirteen year olds."

He left to his basement, a place that America and Canada were never allowed in, and came back with two bottles with a strange scarlet red liquid. He handed them both one.

"Drink this, a small sip is all you two need at the moment."

Both America and Canada hesitated, it was made by England after all, a lesson they both learned from a youthful age was NEVER eat or drink anything made by the British man, it was practically a death wish. But then again, England knew more about magic than anyone they knew. Another lesson they learned was when it came to magic, England knew what he was doing.

Then against all usual common sense, both brothers uncapped the bottles and sipped the red liquid, immediately the effects started taking place as America and Canada felt their bodies shrink, not so much but enough that they looked like their early teenage nation years. Their current clothes were a good few sizes too big.

"Um, Iggy, can you like, do something about these clothes? They're way too big for us, dude," asked a higher-pitched America.

"Oh right, _aptet*_," England said and with the wave of his hand the clothes fitted just right onto both teenaged nations' bodies.

A mumble of "Thanks" and "Thanks, dude" were heard.

"Okay now this time for sure that we got everything out of the way, I think we can go now."

He offered America and Canada each a hand, then both brothers catched on to what was happening.

"Oh we're not using that way again are we?" America pouted.

"Look, it's the fastest way there, so don't even dare whine about it."

"Ugh, fine," America said.

He and Canada grabbed onto England's hands and with a crack they were gone.

Once they appeared America and Canada, took a quick look at their surroundings, well, er, tired to.

America's POV

Wow, I really didn't know what to expect, I really didn't, but oh my god this place looks so awesome, almost as awesome as Prussia, Denmark, and I, and we're the awesome trio.

Like, for reals. There were a bunch of shops selling magic stuff! And, oh my god, down the street there was an Ice cream shop! Wait do wizards have regular ice cream, or ice cream that makes your tongue grow or something? Oh well.

"Come on you two move along," Iggy told us, he started moving on ahead to a tall stone building at the end of the street, not wanting to be left behind, I grabbed my younger brother's hand and dragged him along with me.

We walked into the building, which turned out to be a bank(boring!) but the guys in there, they were goblins. Midget, ugly and everything!

Then, it hit me, I've been here before! When I was really little, I remember coming here with Iggy and Canada, that's it.

As I continued walking I realized a little too late that both Iggy and Canada have came to a stop, I didn't notice until I bumped into a tall desk. On top of it, was one of the goblin dudes.

He looked down upon us, and in a deep, posh voice said,, "May I help you?"

"We came here to open our family vault." Iggy said without second thought.

"Key?" The goblin dude asked.

Iggy dug into his right pocket and pulled out a silver key, he gave it to the goblin. The dude inspected it with care and finally nodded and, "Everything seems to be in order, follow me and we'll go to your family vault."

He led us to one of those minecart things, and I immediately thought of one of those movies where the dude and the chick are trying to escape an explosion, those are so awesome!

Anyway, the railways was narrow, and bumpy, Iggy looked like he was used to it, so was the goblin. Mattie, yes I'm going to start calling him by his human name, and I however clutched onto each other in hopes of making it out in one piece.

Canada's POV

Okay, so we are inside the minecart right now, Alfred, I might as well get used to using his human name England's too while I'm at it, is clutching onto me and screaming like a girl, I'm only hanging onto him so he wouldn't be as scared. We past who knows how many vaults and I could only imagine how deep into the Earth we were when we finally came to a stop. In front of us was a door, two times taller than me and was rather wide too.

The goblin looked at us, "I'm sure you're well aware of the spells and defences your family has placed onto the vault."

"Why yes, after all, we didn't want anyone stealing our precious belongings, we even have a defence against the goblins that work here." England, sorry Arthur, said rather proudly, after all he was probably the one who did it.

The goblin only grunted.

He put the key, though a hole that I'm pretty sure wasn't there before and it the door opened to reveal pure darkness, it was empty.

"Um, dude," Alfred unsure of what was going on said, "I think whatever defenses we had wasn't good enough for whoever took all our money."

"You idiot, that is one of the defenses. Now will you excuse me," England went up to the door and spoke, "_ Et adiecit post tenebras*_"

Then it showed hills, and hills of golden, silver, and bronze coins. There were also some swords, just randomly placed there for not much of reason and other treasures that were most likely priceless.

I watched as Author looked at the goblin, Alfred, and I, "it won't take long, you three just wait here for me okay? I'm the only one who knows of all the curses and spells placed in."

The goblin only rolled their eyes. Alfred looked like he wanted to protest, but kept him mouth shut. I just stood there patiently as Arthur went inside and with caution proceeded to take out a small bag from his pocket and filled it with a few silver and bronze coins and with plenty of the golden ones, he came out not long after, and immediately the vault looked just the same like when it was first opened, black.

"This should be enough for now," Arthur spoke.

After leaving Arthur asked us to give him the lists and uttered, "We should first get your uniforms at Madam Malkin's, then we should probably go to get your calderons it'd be best to go to the apothecary once that's done with. After that, it'd be best to go get your books at Flourish and Bolts. We'll get the rest after a break."

Time skip

No one's POV

And so they did, Arthur made sure that they didn't waste time which was by the way hard with Alfred and occasionally Matthew too since they both wanted to see and marvel at all the amazing things Diagon Alley had to offer. But in the end however, they were able to get things done and were now enjoying ice cream(or in Arthur's case tea) at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, a place Alfred has just been begging to go to.

Looking down the list Arthur confirmed to himself that they got everything on the list except for a wand and if the two nations were interested, a pet.

"Okay so after this, we'll go and get you two your wands at Ollivander's. After that if you two are interested in a pet, we'll stop by Magical Menagerie."

"Nah, I have tons of pets as it is," Alfred told Arthur, as he finished the last of his ice cream.

"Hmm, a pet sounds nice, I just hope that whichever one I choose gets along with Comirou," Canada muttered.

"Right, then it's settled then." Arthur drank the last of his tea and then headed off with the two smaller nations at his tail.

Upon entering the dark, cluttered shop, they were all introduced to Mr. Ollivander himself. His pale eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Getting your first wands now are we? Now who might you three be?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, and these two are my little brothers, and yes they are here for their first wands, also, you wouldn't mind checking mine, now would you?" Arthur asked the old man.

"I don't see why not? Now onto what's really important at the moment, who's going first?"

"I'll go!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Very well, your wand hand please?" Then seeing the confusion on Alfred's face he clarified, "The hand you write with."

Alfred mouthed an 'oh' and pulled out his right hand.

Mr. Ollivander made some measurements with tape and then left to get some wands to try. He came back with a few thin boxes.

He handed the first one to the personified nation and said, "Hazel, unicorn hair, 16 1/8 inches, hard."

Alfred waved it, a lamp on the counter exploded.

Alfred immediately put it back on the counter.

"Hmm, how about this one? Willow, unicorn hair, 13 2/7, slightly springy."

Nothing.

"Cherry, dragon heartstring, 14 2/3, springy."

Wouldn't come out of the box.

"Mahogany, phoenix, 15 1/6, unyielding."

Caused a small fire in the room.

By who knows how many tries later that involved more explosions and stubborn wands, a large collection of wands laid on the counter and Alfred was worried that he might never find the right one

"A challenge, I like that," Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself.

"Hmm, try this one," Mr. Ollivander opened a rather old box and took out the wand inside. Upon holding the wand, Alfred felt warm inside and out of the tip of his wand came out red, white, and blue sparks.

"That's yew, dragon heartstring, 14 1/2, slightly springy," Ollivander told Alfred, "It has waited for someone like you for who knows how long, it's one of the oldest wands in the shop."

"Someone like me?" Alfred inquired.

"Strong, brave, willing to protect those who you love, if you didn't have any of those qualities, it wouldn't have dared let you touch it, rather picky wand. Now then, your brother is next. I hope he is as much as a challenge."

And so Matthew left the sidelines and entered the spotlight.

Mr. Ollivander started out the same with him by making measurements, and soon enough the wand mishaps began

"Walnut, unicorn hair, 10 1/9, springy."

A dull spark came out.

"Pear, phoenix, 12 11/12, slightly springy."

Water came out of the tip and hit Alfred in the face.

"Maple, unicorn hair, 12 1/4, hard."

Canada had a sinking feeling that he was going to get chosen by this wand, but to his surprise the wand rejected him before he even touched it. Thank goodness.

Multiple tries later , they have gone through nearly the entire shop.

"Yet another challenge, I like you two. Here try this one," handed Matthew a wand that was a rather light color. Immediately the wand gave Matthew a chill, not in a bad way, but a chill that reminded him of the winter and how when he was younger he would go sledding, or have snowball fights with his brother, the good times. Matthew immediately knew this was the one as it released a small firework in the shape of a maple leaf.

"Rowan, unicorn hair, 11 1/6, unyielding. Rowan wands only choose those pure of heart, unicorn hair wands usually aren't strong, but with rowan as your wood, it's quite powerful. I gotta say, I never seen two brothers get such rare wands ever, I wouldn't be surprised if you two do incredible things. Ah, yes, Mr. Kirkland, you said you wanted me to check your wand?"

"Yes please do," Arthur took out his own wand from his pocket and handed it to the old man.

Ollivander inspected it with care, "Elder, phoenix core, 12 3/5, hard. Rather powerful combination if I do say so myself. Very well taken care of despite age."

Ollivander waved it and it shot out a few green sparks, "Everything seems to be working properly," he told Arthur as he handed back the wand.

"Thank you." Arthur told Ollivander before paying and leaving the shop along with Alfred and Matthew.

And so the three went on ahead to Magical Menagerie for a pet for Matthew.

Time skip

Arthur Kirkland was looking at himself in the mirror, "Hmm, this is good enough right? Of course it is, I'm wearing it aren't I?I wonder what they'll be asking me? God I hope everything goes well."

He straightened his emerald-green tie and looked down, white button up collar shirt, black tux and matching pants, along with a pair of oxfords. Okay this was good. He looked at the time through his wrist watch. 11:45, fifteen minutes, before the interview, he'd best get going. And so Arthur Kirkland, the personification of the UK, apparated.

Hogsmeade was sunny today as the sun gleamed not a single cloud in the sky. Arthur waited at the train stop, Dumbledore sent him a message earlier to meet the Hogwarts groundskeeper here at 11:50, from there he would be led to the headmaster's office for the interview. Though he wouldn't admit it, Arthur was anxious, he didn't know what to expect.

He took a look at his watch, 11:50, the groundskeeper should be here any second now and alas, there he was. An enormous man, he probably was half giant, he had a huge beard too that covered a large part of his face.

He walked up to Arthur, "Yeh must Arthur Kirkland. I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts."

They shook hands, "Pleasure to meet you Hagrid."

"We should get goin' shall we?"

"Yes, please led the way."

Hagrid led Arthur onto the Hogwarts grounds, they kept a conversation about the creatures that Hagrid took care of and his plans on what he's going to teach the following year, Arthur commented occasionally and once they were in the building, on the beauty of the vast castle.

Hagrid left Arthur once they reached the headmaster's office door, but not before giving him a good luck.

Arthur breathed in, then out before knocking on the door.

"Come in," the voice was calm and just by hearing it, he felt somewhat relaxed. He turned the door knob and walked into the office.

***Latin for "fit"**

***Latin for "Reveal behind the darkness"**

**Next chapter it's interview time! And hopefully two certain nations will finally encounter the Golden Trio! Also I hope you guys like the wands, I spent most of last night studying wand lore and choosing wand woods, cores, and such. Any Pottermore players? If so what's your house and wand description? I'm a Ravenclaw and my wand is hazel, dragon heartstring, 12 1/2 inches, hard.**

**Another thing, Starscape593, if? Oh trust me they won't XD. America, Canada, and England are a cute dysfunctional family, they can never pass as normal.**

**Karyn Phantom, I'm not going to stop as long as you continue to tell me that I'm doing good. I'm just like that :3**

**Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is copyright of Hidekaz Himaruya. Harry Potter is copyright of J.K. Rowling. Please support the official release.**

Previously...

Hagrid left Arthur once they reached the headmaster's office door, but not before giving him a good luck.

Arthur breathed in, then out before knocking on the door.

"Come in," the voice was calm and just by hearing it, he felt somewhat relaxed. He turned the door knob and walked into the office.

Now onto the chapter...

Arthur noted that there were two men in the room. The older of the two, had half-moon spectacles that reflected his pale eyes. He had long silver hair and a beard. He wore pale blue robes to match his eyes. The other was clearly way younger, around his early thirties at the most. He had light brown hair flecked with gray, indicating he has gone through some kind of stress. The young man wore shabby second hand robes.

"So you're Arthur Kirkland, I'm Remus Lupin, newest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," the younger one introduced himself as.

"Take a seat, Mr. Kirkland, the sooner we start the better. I'm Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of this school," the elder one stated.

"Pleasure to meet you both, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin," Arthur said as he shook both of their hands, then taking a seat across from the headmaster.

Albus got out a file, which was the very portfolio that he sent him last week. The old man opened it looking through, "Mr. Kirkland, this says right here that you are good with magical creatures, what exactly do you have experience with?"

"Well, I have dealt with pixies, gnomes, leprechauns, unicorns, you name it, they are all quite common where I live. Also in my many travels, I have come across various trolls, giants, vampires, even werewolves, I usually avoid fighting these creatures, but sometimes it just can't be avoided, but as you can see, I have survived every attack."

Lupin tensed a little at the last part.

Dumbledore hummed, "Who were you taught by? Surely you have been under some sort of apprenticeship at some point in your life or something if you don't go to any of the magic schools."

"Ah, yes of course, I was homeschooled, my mother taught me when I was really young, well the basics, she left me to uncover and learn the rest by myself after I mastered everything she knew."

It was true, he learned magic from Britannia, his mother, she was the one he inherited his powers from after all, a powerful magical nation she was, England still vividly remembered how she defeated her enemies effectively with her powers, how she channeled the essence within her to protect him and his brothers.

He admired his mother and her magic, he wanted, no had to, continue her legacy.

Dumbledore continued to look through the nation's portfolio and then spoke, "This says that you hold a rather high place in the minister's inner circle, are you sure you want to teach at Hogwarts when you are such a valuable person to him?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," Arthur responded, "besides, he knows that I'm planning on teaching here."

"Very well, now one last thing, this is very important I plead of you to not mention it at all to anyone, I won't blame you if you don't want the job after I tell you this but..." Dumbledore was stopped by Remus.

"Professor, you don't have to tell him, I do it, like I told you, I'm confident in him," Remus turned to Arthur, "I'm a...er, a werewolf."

Naturally, Arthur was caught in a surprise, it's not everyday you meet a werewolf after all, and most certainly not everyday that they are the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Multiple citizens' voices screamed in his head.

"Kill it!"

"Disgusting creature!"

"Freak!"

"It's an animal, not human."

Arthur however, ignored them. This Lupin may be a werewolf, but he wasn't like any of the werewolves that he has bumped into along his travels around the world.

And so Arthur told the two, "You'd be crazy to think that something like that would change my wanting to work here."

Remus smiled, "I think we are going to have a great time working together this year."

Arthur nodded, "Indeed."

Time skip

Canada's POV

Alfred and I were on the train as we speak, gladly we barely made it through with only a minute to spare before the Hogwarts Express, which was a scarlet red, left without us, right now the two of us were looking for a compartment to sit in and as we were just going to give up, we found one with four people, one of which was sleeping, it was the closest we were going to get to empty by the looks of it, so the two of us entered it.

"Can we sit here, everywhere else is full?" I asked.

The three that were awake jumped, they weren't expecting anyone. That's when I got a good look at them.

Jet black hair, emerald-green eyes, scrawny figure, round glasses. Red hair, blue eyes, freckles, rather tall. Both boys. The only girl though, had bushy brown hair and eyes, and not to be rude or anything but large front teeth. All three around thirteen, the age we were supposed to be. The last person in the compartment, light brown hair, flecked with gray, He looked to be in his early thirties.

The kid with glasses was the first to respond, "Sure, I don't see why not."

Alfred and I sat on one side, next to the girl.

"I never seen you two before, are you new at Hogwarts?" She asked, "Oh sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley,"The redheaded boy introduced himself as.

And the last boy as if expecting some sort of surprise from us said, "and I'm Harry Potter."

"Alfred F. Jones!" My older brother exclaimed, the sleeping man didn't seem to notice.

And I muttered out, "Matthew Williams, and you're right, we are new here, we're entering the third year."

Hermione was able to keep a conversation with us. Turns out she, Ron, and Harry were also entering their third year. Also, Harry is famous among the wizarding world for defeating a dark wizard when he was merely a baby. Sometime in mid afternoon, it started raining, footsteps could be heard from the corridor then three people appeared at the door.

One had pale white skin with blonde hair and grey eyes. The other two were wide and muscleley. The taller of the two had a bowl haircut and a rather thick neck while the other had short bristly hair and long gorilla like arms. I immediately got a bad feeling from them, looking at my brother I realized that he too felt the same about the new intruders.

The blonde haired one spoke first, "Well look who it is, Potty and the weasel."

The two others chuckled, they sounded oddly much like trolls.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer Weasley," he continued, "Did your mother die of shock?"

Alfred and Ron both stood up.

The boy finally took notice of my brother and I.

"And who are you two?" He asked.

"Let's just leave it as someone who you don't want to mess with," my brother growled, that's it, this boy whoever he is, is now on my brother's bad side.

"Whatever I bet you two are just mudbl- who's that?" The boy asked pointing at the one man in the room.

"New teacher," Harry stated, standing up too, I followed in case I had to hold Alfred back, "What were you saying Malfoy?"

He narrowed his eyes, gladly he was smart enough to know to not pick a fight with a teacher present.

"C'mon" he told his two followers and they left.

"Who were those guys?" Alfred asked the other three.

"Draco Malfoy, thinks he so special just because he comes from a family of purebloods. The other two are his two goons Crabbe and Goyle, also purebloods," Ron responded.

"But his nerve! Ugh!" Hermione told us, "He was about to call you two that word."

"What word?" Alfred asked her.

"Only the most foul word in the wizarding world, one that means filth in someone's blood for not coming from a family of wizards," Ron explained, "I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily, "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and-"

"Ron," hissed Hermione gesturing at the teacher in the compartment, "Be careful..."

No one's POV

As the train progressed, the rain thickened and soon, gradually the windows were a dark grey and lanterns had to lit up along the corridors. And despite all the noise made by the train, rain, and wind, the teacher, who Hermione told Matthew and Alfred was named Lupin, was still fast asleep.

"We must almost be there," Ron said as he leaned past the sleeping teacher to look through the now completely dark window.

All the awake members of the compartment could feel the train slowing down at a steady rate, then stopping with a jolt.

Eventually, after a lot of commotion from the rest of the compartments ahead, due to the sudden stop, everything went dark.

"Woah, dude this is starting to feel like one of the horror movies from my place," Alfred whispered to Matthew.

" J'ai peur ... pas Matthew, reste calme, reste calme, tout va bien se passer.*" The younger of the two repeated to himself.

It worried the older of the two when his brother got like this, scared. Alfred couldn't help but hug his brother and whispered into his ear, "Bien sûr, tout va bien se passer, je suis un héros, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal"

The fact that Alfred told Matthew it in French, Matthew's native language, gave the boy a comforting feeling and relaxed, but only a little, however that didn't satisfy his brother as he still had a tight hold on the younger nation.

He still held onto his brother even when two newcomers entered the dark compartment, even when Professor Lupin finally awoke, even when the creature entered the room, even when the two collapsed along with Harry.

America's POV

"No! They're innocent, they did nothing wrong!" That's what I wanted to scream when multiple citizens were being hanged one by one, accused of witchcraft, but I also knew that it would only do me trouble, I wanted to do something, but I didn't know what. I watched as one by one my citizens turned on each other, this was a memory, I forced myself to remember that, but to see my people like this, it pained my heart.

Then I remembered, that day...

"Do you Alfred F Jones, deny these crimes, you have been accused of performing witchcraft for immortality," the judge stood before me, daring me to deny it, I couldn't, yes it was true my immortality came from my being a nation, not magic, but how was I ever going to explain that? Besides, I'm not going to be cowardly like the rest, like Elizabeth. No I'm going to show that I'm proud of my gift, my power.

"No, I don't deny my use of witchcraft."

"Are there others?"

At this point, the accused would then point at others. But I wasn't going to do that. No, I don't want anyone hanged.

The judge was shocked, I was probably the first one not accusing others, but he quickly regained his composure. He talked with his fellows beside him, no doubt deciding my punishment, I was prepared for anything they gave me.

"Alfred F. Jones, you are hereby sentenced to be hanged tomorrow when the sun is at its peak."

They locked me away for the night, in a cold cellar chained like an animal.

The next day, I didn't remember much, only how I played dead for who knows how long, but it wasn't a great feeling, the things I heard them say about me, the pain in my neck that stayed for days from the rope. But something bugged me from the trials.

I couldn't save them. The innocents who were hanged.

I suddenly appeared on a battlefield, I had a headache, a horrible one, I had a terrible cough and used my hands to cover it, only to find them covered in blood, my blood. I looked at both sides of the battlefield, of course I should have known, it was the civil war. I didn't see a battle, but there definitely was one here sometime earlier today, dead bodies of Union and Confederate members alike scattered around the field.

I remember how I went into hiding during this time, I didn't want to show favoritism for a certain side, then we would have them fighting over me as well. I wish though, to have done something about this, all the blood.

Then again I appeared in a field, what was supposed to be an orchard to be exact, my lungs felt dry and hot. I threw into another coughing fit, but unlike the first one I felt my insides just wanting to explode.

A boy, he looked hispanic, walked towards me, I noted that he didn't have shoes.

" Por favor, señor, tienen comida para mi familia, no hemos comido en días porque mis padres no tienen trabajo, por favor ...*"

He clutched onto his chest, my guess is that his body hurts from lack of food.

I looked through myself, no food.

"Lo sineto, pero no tengo comida para oferecer te."

He looked disappointed, I wished that I could do something for that poor boy.

The scene changed yet again, I was in my office with Roosevelt, then I felt a sudden pain on my chest, like my lungs were being filled with smoke, I went into yet another coughing fit, but this one didn't seem to want to stop.

"America, are you okay!?" My boss asked shocked at my sudden coughing.

In between coughs I was able to get out, "I...think...we...were...attacked..."

"Attacked? Who? Where?"

"Sir! Sir!" One of the president's cabinets came rushing in, "Sir... Pearl Harbor... it was attacked by Japanese forces."

I felt betrayal, weren't Japan and I friends? Why... why would he attack me?

I felt the pain of everyone, my people, who died.

The reason why I didn't want to go into the war was because I didn't want my people to die, yet apparently my participating this war was bound to happen., I should have known.

I made a fist and smashed it on the mahogany coffee table, tears freely shed, "Japan..." I started, "This means war..."

Everything went black.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes... ah look who's finally waking up," I heard Professor Lupin say as I opened my eyes rather lazily.

"Here," he handed me a big piece of chocolate, "It'll help." Then he turned to Harry, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine," he muttered embarrassed.

"Where's Matthew?" I asked.

Hermione was the one who responded, "He woke up only a minute or two before you, he went to go change into his robes." I nodded.

"I think I'll go and change too," I told them as I left the compartment.

I started nibbling on my piece of chocolate as I walked through the corridor, to be honest, I only wanted to find my brother. I usually love the stuff, but all the memories I just saw, it made me feel weak, like I'm no hero. What kind of hero lets thousands of his own citizens die? Though the chocolate gave me a nice warm feeling in the inside, it didn't stop me from having these thoughts.

I looked into each compartment, looking for a sign of Matthew Willams, the personification of Canada. I found him eventually, alone in a compartment, crying.

I slowly turned the knob, avoiding to make any noise and walked in.

***French for "I'm scared... no Matthew, stay calm, stay calm, everything will be alright."**

***French for "Of course everything is going to be alright, I'm the hero, I won't let anyone hurt my little sidekick."**

***Spanish for "Please sir, do you have food for my family, we haven't eaten in days because my parents don't have jobs, please..."**

***Spanish for "Sorry, but I don't have food to offer you."**

**Again, correct me if the translations are wrong.**

**I chose a few moments from American history so here's a quick list.**

**-The Salem witch trials**

**-American Civil War**

**-The Great Depression**

**-Pearl Harbor**

**P.S. I was going to explain each one but it would have taken a very long time, mostly because I never learned much about any of these, yes that's how sucky the American education system is.**

**Plus as for the parts in this with America speaking other languages, it's said that all the nations can speak multiple languages apart from their own, so yeah, nuff said.**

**Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
